The present invention relates to apparatuses for manufacturing a stator for rotating electrical machines, and more particularly, to apparatuses for manufacturing a stator by disposing rectangular wires, which have a rectangular cross section and form coil windings (magnet wires), in a stator core in a distributed winding arrangement.